


I Do Adore

by temporaryistemporary



Series: Sanders Sides Mario AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is mentioned, Everyone Is Gay, I’m gay and I’m new in town, Logan is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Patton is mentioned, this is based on sugarglider9603’s Mario au, this is my first fic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryistemporary/pseuds/temporaryistemporary
Summary: This is just a little fic for sugarglider9603’s Mario au which i love————————And maybe Virgil had died. It would explain why he was here now. In a castle, in a bed twice the size of normal king mattress, lying atop the softest sheets and under the nicest blankets, a prince of all things wrapped around him, arms like a vice around his torso.Fuck maybe Virgil was dead.





	I Do Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is just a little fic for an au that does not belong to me. If you’d like to know more about the au I recommend checking out sugarglider9603 on tumblr!

Virgil has no idea how he got so lucky.

He lay flat on his back in what was probably the most luxurious bed he had ever been in, an arm flung over his stomach and a warm body pressed against his side. A puff of air ghosted against his neck as the prince lying next to him shuffled around in his sleep before settling. Blinking lazily at the canopy that enveloped the bed, Virgil traced patterns on the silk covered arm that held him close before slowly turning his head to look down at the prince.

Roman had his head tucked against Virgil’s neck, nuzzling closer with every soft breath making Virgil shiver. The prince’s normally perfect hair was a mess of curls that fell over his forehead and almost completely obscured his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that Virgil absolutely adored and that put him in a trance no matter what Roman did. Carefully he reached out a shaking hand and brushed the mess of hair away from Roman’s face and tucked it behind his ear. An unnecessary action since the mans eyes were shut, face soft and still so beautiful even when asleep. But Virgil didn’t care, for even when those eyes were obscured they still haunted Virgil’s thoughts in all the best ways.  
Virgil let out a stuttering breath as he openly stared at Roman’s face, something he wouldn’t have normally allowed himself to do had Roman been awake but now, in the peacefulness of the grand room, Virgil threw caution to the wind. Another thing he never let himself do. He would blame Roman for that, the prince was rubbing off on him. Surprisingly though, Virgil didn’t mind it all that much. Roman’s actions bleeding into Virgil’s own meant that he was spending time around the prince. And if these subtle changes were the price for that time then Virgil was more than willing to pay for it.

Roman’s face was surprisingly sweet when resting. The normally boisterous grin that sat on his face was gone, replaced by parted lips that just barely brushed against Virgil’s skin, making Virgil’s face and neck a wonderous shade of red. His bright eyes, that bared all his emotions to the world whether Roman meant for them to or not, were closed, eyelashes fluttering against smooth skin. It was breathtaking and Virgil was thankful that he had taken the prince up on his offer to stay the night, if only so he could gaze adoringly at the sleeping man in the early hours of morning before the sun was even beginning to show itself.

The previous day had been rough for all of them, Patton and Logan as well. Bowceit has captured both princes and separated them. One in that “death trap of a ridiculous flying vessel” as Logan had dubbed it, and the other in Bowceit’s own castle. And, as if that wasn’t enough, he had upped the amount of enemies that Logan and Virgil had to get through, so even when the brothers had finally made it to Bowceit’s castle they were even more tired out than usual. When they arrived at the castle entrance though, it had been empty, a temporarily nice surprise until they figured out why. Patton has clued them in once they had retrieved him from the cage that Bowceit had thrown him in. The villain had used the prince as a sort of distraction for the heroes while he took the other prince in his ship in a bad attempt at eloping. Bad because a giant pirate ship in the sky wasn’t exactly subtle or hard to track down. However when they had finally gotten into the ship, beat Bowceit, and saved Roman, the Sarcastic Bros had been absolutely worn out, nearly tripping over their own feet as they escorted their respective princes back to their own castles. However, upon arriving at their own castles, Patton and Roman refused to let the brothers go home in the state that they were in and insisted they stay the night. Which was how Virgil had ended up in the situation that he was in.

Staring at the man that he had become completely, and hopelessly in love with.

It was actually rather ridiculous, or at least Virgil thought it was, how fast he had come to love Roman. They hadn’t known each other for that long, and had only met because both Patton and Roman couldn’t seem to stay out of trouble and Bowceit couldn’t seem to take no for an answer. In the beginning Virgil had feared the princes only liked him and his brother because they had rescued them and it was some kind of twisted hero worship, but as time went on and Virgil realized the universe wasn’t playing a cruel joke on him, he saw that Patton and Roman seemed to care deeply for the Sarcastic Bros, going on dates and having sleepovers and giving the most ridiculously romantic kisses that made both brothers flustered. It made Virgil relax, just a tiny bit.

And maybe that was why, ironically enough, Virgil couldn’t seem to get his heart to calm down whenever he was near Roman. The mans very presence made something, once thought to be dormant, in Virgil do somersaults. His smooth voice made Virgil’s chest hurt, his lungs restricting and his breath coming in short gasps. His eyes, god his eyes. They nearly killed him. Virgil was sure that when the very first moment that Roman’s eyes had connected with his, he had almost dropped dead on the spot. From fright or simply from the thrilling rush that had run through his very being, Virgil wasn’t sure and he wasn’t quite sure he cared either. All he knew was that Roman had looked at him, something sparkling within those wondoruous eyes, and had reached out a hand, wrapped it around Virgil’s own, smiled at him and damn if Virgil had died right then that would have been fine by him because whatever force that controlled the universe had gifted him with an angel and it was all that Virgil had ever wanted.

And maybe Virgil had died. It would explain why he was here now. In a castle, in a bed twice the size of normal king mattress, lying atop the softest sheets and under the nicest blankets, a prince of all things wrapped around him, arms like a vice around his torso.

Fuck maybe Virgil was dead. Maybe Bowceit had killed him. Or one of the many other enemies, maybe he and Logan hadn’t gotten far at all and had been killed at the very start. Maybe Virgil had died before then and Bowceit and everything else was all just some fucked up dream. Maybe he-

Virgil jolted as a cold hand snuck under his sleep shirt and pinched his stomach, eyes snapping back down to the previously sleeping prince whose eyes were now open and staring back up at him.

“You okay there, my dark and story knight?” Roman murmured, eyes half lidded and voice rough with sleep, “You seem to be thinking pretty hard for it being so early. I thought you weren’t a morning person.”

Virgil gulped at both the look Roman was giving him and the deep rumbling of his voice, not really sure what to do with himself now that the object of his affections was so solely focused on him. A voice in the back of his head screamed at him to just run get out leave. But, as if they could hear the voice, the arms around his torso squeezed, keeping him in place, a questioning hum coming from somewhere near his jaw, and slowly working up.

Virgil wet his lips and shakily exhaled.

“I’m fine.”

Yep. Great. Awesome. Totally convincing. Not suspicious at all. Fucking superb acting you funky little emo. Virgil should get an award.

“You sure?” The voice was near his ear now, lips brushing the edge of it. Another shudder, another exhale.

“Yeah, just…”

A kiss planted right behind Virgil’s ear. “Hm?”

“Just thinking,” Virgil squeaked out. The arms around him squeezed again, the hand that had pinched him moved up, fingertips ghosting over more of Virgil’s stomach. Roman laughed.

“What could you possibly be thinking about this early in the morning, sunshine?”

Virgil’s eyes once again roamed Roman’s face, from the now smiling lips, to the dimple just to left of it, to his eyes, now scrunched up in happiness, to the lone curl that had escaped from behind Roman’s ear and hung down in the middle of his forehead.

Another breath escaped between clenched teeth.

“You.” Straightforward, honest, right to the point.

Roman’s head snapped up to look at Virgil, big, beautiful eyes wide and searching. It almost made Virgil nervous.

“Me?” Roman asked, sounding almost breathless. “What about me?”

Hand shaking, Virgil reached out and brushed the stray curl back behind Roman’s ear. He stared intently at his own hand, barely brushing it against Roman’s jaw.

“About how much I love you,” Virgil whispered, barely registering what he was saying until Roman suddenly sat up, knocking Virgil’s hand off his face in the process and leaving Virgil’s side cold. Virgil sat up as well, staring wide eyed at Roman who stared right back. Virgil almost apologized when Roman interrupted him.

“You love me?”

Though it sounded like a statement, Virgil supposed it was intended to be a question. So he nodded his head, vision swimming. There was no use in hiding it now, now that Virgil had just blurted it out like that. His chest squeezed, but not in the way it normally did when he was around Roman. Virgil was left breathless for a completely different reason, hands shaking and fingers twisting in the blanket. Roman was staring at him, his expression, for once, unreadable. Virgil once again opened his mouth to apologize but was again interrupted. This time by Roman slotting his mouth against Virgil’s.

Roman obviously knew what he was doing, moving his mouth expertly against Virgil’s and putting his hand on Virgil’s hips, half touching Virgil’s skin and half touching Virgil’s pajama pants. Meanwhile, Virgil just went with it, letting Roman take control and hovering his hands above Roman’s back, not really sure what he was supposed to do with them. Not that it really mattered. Virgil was sure that they were both so caught up in the feeling of lips touching that any other contact was muted. Roman especially seemed to not care, too busy filling the kiss with all the passion he could.

Just as Virgil thought he was going to pass out, Roman leaned back and locked eyes with him. And Virgil once again thought he must have been dead. There was no way that someone could be so beautiful.

Roman reaches out and cupped Virgil’s cheek with one hand, the other still resting low on Virgil’s hip. And Virgil-

He was so lost in those warm eyes that he was so sure could see into his soul that he almost missed Roman’s breathy whisper.

“I love you too.”


End file.
